


To call him theirs

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [31]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Harry, Established Relationship, Florist!Eggsy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, tattoo artist!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “Eggsy. I think I’m in love. With Harry.”It's a day like all others when Merlin has a sudden epiphany.





	To call him theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas my darling <3
> 
> I don't think I can ever thank you enough for everything you do for me and for you simply being you. But I will never stop saying it. Thank you for being in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. Be miserable probably. So yeah, this is me, saying thank you the only way I know how, a silly little fic I hope you will enjoy.

Merlin smiles when he sees that Eggsy is already waiting for him at Kingsman Cafe where they always meet up for lunch. He's sitting up at the counter and in deep conversation with Harry.

He walks up to the cash to order, but James waves him away before he can say anything, telling him he's got him already. Sometimes, it pays to be a regular. And a friend of the owner.

He walks up behind Eggsy, wrapping an arm around his waist just so he can have the pleasure of feeling him relax into his embrace as he presses a kiss against his temple.

“So what are you two plotting together? World domination?” He says instead of a hello, curious when Harry straightens up from where he was leaning on the other side of the counter, looking embarrassed for some reason.

But before he can ask what’s the matter, Eggsy distract him with a soft snort. “Merlin, babe, if anyone is going for world domination it’d be you. Not me.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Harry’s got the money.” It’s a gentle tease, one he’s happy he can make and only have Harry roll his eyes good-naturedly without clamming up like in the beginning. It still doesn’t sit right with him to know that someone in his life -- probably multiple someones at that -- have made the ever generous man feel bad about something he couldn’t help. Yes, he’s inherited a small fortune, but he’s still working honestly and all the profit the Cafe goes to his employees since he has no need of it.

“Yeah, but the bald head, the tattoos and all the leather you wear make you seem more evil than Harry in his cardigans. But I guess, he might be one of those ‘I would have never expected it!’ villain. Though, the eyepatch is kind of a dead give away.”

“So what would that make you? Our minion?”

Merlin nearly chokes on air at Harry’s little retaliation as he finally takes a seat next to Eggsy. He’s still not used to the man joining the fray whenever they go on one of their little tangent, but he loves seeing him let loose like that. Eggsy does too, judging by his grin right now.

“Damn right. Number One minion, that’s me. Even if neither of you needs more brawns to your brains.” He gives them both a coy onceover and Merlin grabs his hand to kiss his knuckles for his trouble, while Harry predictably flushes. At least, he doesn’t make excuses to leave like he would do the first times Eggsy was his incorrigible flirt self around him. “But no, no world domination for today’s. I was trying to convince him to show you this.”

Before Harry can react and stop him, Eggsy pushes a sketchbook he hadn’t noticed in his direction. On the open page, there’s a depiction of a beautiful butterfly with a flower he doesn’t know but he’s certain his florist of a boyfriend could tell him the meaning to without hesitation. It’s _gorgeous_ all done in dark lines and Merlin _itches_ to give life to it. He wants to get his tools and ink that _artwork_ on a shoulder blade, give the butterfly the choice of freedom to the sky or be anchored to the flower.

And he wants to do it on _Harry_ ’s shoulder blade. He might not know the flower’s signification, but he doesn’t need it to know this is deeply personal, something that resonates with him.

“When do you want to do it?”

Harry’s flush deepens, but his spluttering is thankfully interrupted by James bringing Merlin’s his usual sandwich and cup of tea.

“I told you Merlin would want to do that ink for you.” Eggsy says smuggly once James is back at the cash.

“I never doubted that. It’s more the idea of _me_ getting a tattoo that seems ludicrous. I’m as far from the type as can be.” Now, if Harry hadn’t looked so wistful saying that, Merlin wouldn’t have insisted.

“Harry, I can safely say that there are only two types of people when it comes to tattoos. The ones who want one and the ones who doesn’t. So if you really want it, you’re definitely 100% the type.”

“And there wouldn’t be anything ‘ludicrous’ about it,” Eggsy says with a roll of the eyes, his imitation of posh Harry’s accent flawless. “It would just make you like even more hot than you are already.” Merlin gives him a small kick for that last comment. Not because he’s jealous, of course. For one he’s not _blind_ and for two he shares Eggsy’s little kink for a tattooed man. But simply because Harry has never seemed comfortable with anything resembling a compliment.

It’s a shame really, because Merlin is of the opinion that just like Eggsy, Harry deserves all the praises and admiration in the world.

“You wouldn’t have to show it to anyone either, depending of where you want it.” He hopes it’s his shoulder blade. He doesn’t know _why_ , but it feels _right_ to him. The delicateness of petals and butterfly wings beautifully contrasted by the strong lines of his shoulder would make for a heady combination. “Look at Eggsy, no one would believe he’s got just as much ink as I do under his polo.”

And he does. Merlin would know since he’s the one who has put most of it there. But to Eggsy, his tattoos are something private, only to be shown to the people he intimately trusts. Merlin has been alone on that list for the longest time. But he’s pretty sure he would show them to Harry if the man would ask.

It seems to be on the tip of his tongue too, as he looks at Eggsy’s covered chest with curiosity and something that might be desire. But he shakes his head before he can ask and smiles sheepishly at Merlin when he realises he’s been caught staring.

Merlin curbs the urge to sigh in exasperation. Harry’s remorseful smiles are more and more usual around them and he simply doesn’t understand why. So what if he’s looking at them with appreciation? He’s never once made an ouverture at either of them and always treat them with the utmost respect, even when he dares to tease back. So what if he’s human, he’s no less their friend. It would take a lot more for them to stop loving Harry.

He feels the time freeze around him suddenly even if he’s painfully aware that the rest of the universe keeps turning at the same pace without him.

While he’s having his epiphany, Harry says something about him thinking about it and leaves to help James with an unexpected group of customers. Eggsy digs into his dessert, but his eyes never leaves Harry at the other side of the Cafe. It’s a habit they have when they get lunch at the Cafe and Harry is too busy for a chat. They sit there and watch him work, talking about everything that comes to mind.

Suddenly, he can breathe again and he turns to face Eggsy, cupping one of his cheek in his hand to get his attention. Eggsy makes a little inquiring sound around his spoon and that makes him hesitate for a second. What if he’s wrong and he loses the best thing of his whole life?

But he cannot pretend like what he feels doesn’t exist, even if he just figured it out now. It would be the same as lying and that’s something they’ve promised each other they’d never do.

“Eggsy. I think I’m in love.” He could still stop here, make him think what he will. Save face. Make as if it’s another one of his spontaneous declaration. It wouldn’t even be a lie. He _is_ in love with Eggsy after all. Has been for so long he doesn’t remember what it feels like to live without the feeling. But he can’t say nothing. Eggsy has only ever asked honesty from him and he won’t deceive him now. “With Harry.”

Eggsy stares at him for a moment, devoid of any emotion. Then he frowns and gave him a searching look. Whatever he finds, it must not be what he expected, because his eyebrows raise in clear bewilderment and he finally removes the spoon from his mouth with a _pop_ that sounds as loud as a gunshot to Merlin’s ears.

“For fuck sake Merlin, really?” He feels his heart sink and for a moment he fears the worse. But then Eggsy surprises him, as he always does. “You’ve just now realised it? For such a smart bloke, you’re painfully oblivious sometimes. At least now I know why you wouldn’t talk about this _thing_ ,” he makes a gesture with his hand that should mean anything but can only mean one thing, “between us all. Thought you were waiting to see what happened. But I guess I’m the only one who’s been actually seeing anything.” He’s exasperated, but fondly so, just like when he calls Merlin his ridiculous man. Just like he says the same to Harry.

And he guesses that they are at that. Eggsy’s ridiculous men. Ridiculously oblivious.

But he’s seeing clearly now.

“What do you want to do?” He still asks because he needs to. Even if they both are in love with Harry, they still need to discuss it together before doing anything. They cannot go in blindly, hoping for the best. That wouldn’t be fair to Harry.

“Right now, nothing. But tonight at home, we need to talk.” Eggsy mirrors his line of thought and his determined expression soften when Merlin gives him a nod, as if he was expecting an argument for some reason. “But Merlin, I think he deserves to know and I- I want- I-” He cuts himself there and Merlin nods again, leaning close to him for a soft kiss.

He knows what Eggsy wants after all. It’s the same as him.

They want him to smile at them shyly, but without that underlying current of fear, as if he’s afraid he’ll lose them any moment now.

They want to discover him inside out and open themselves up to him just as much.

They want the chance to call Harry _theirs_.


End file.
